


Hidden Desires

by Thal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cocky Dean Winchester, Dean knows, F/M, Reader has a crush, Sam Winchester is Clueless, Shy Sam Winchester, Sweet Sam Winchester, mechanic, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thal/pseuds/Thal
Summary: The Reader is crushing hard on Sam Winchester. Dean knows, but will he keep her secret?





	Hidden Desires

[Y/N] - Your name  
[Y/LN] - Your last name  
[Y/NN] - Your nickname  
[E/C] - eye color  
[H/C] - hair color  
[H/L] - hair length  
Sam Winchester sat in the library, his laptop open as the younger of the Winchester brothers searched for a possible case. His older brother, Dean nursed a beer across the table, feet kicked up as he grumbled about the rain. [Y/N] [Y/LN] rolled her eyes at the older brother, half heartedly flipping through a news paper looking for possible leads on a case. She snuck a glance at Sam, who was lost in whatever site he was perusing. Despite herself, a frown grew on her face. She liked Sam, in fact she had fallen pretty hard for him shortly after joining up with the Winchesters four months ago, but Sam seemed to have no interest in her.  
Dean chuckled softly, and [Y/N] felt her cheeks grow hot as she hastily dropped her eyes to her newspaper. Sam looked up at his brother, confusion making him furrow his brow.  
"What's so funny?" Sam inquired of his older sibling.  
[Y/N] stared at the typed letters on the page before her, desperately wishing the floor would swallow her up. Dean caught her staring at Sam and now her secret would be revealed by the brash older sibling. Dean never could keep his mouth shut. [Y/N] did not dare look up.  
"Hm?" Dean hummed taking a swig of his beer.  
"I heard you laugh at something." Sam grumbled, running a hand across his jaw.  
"Yeah. [Y/NN] makes faces when she reads." Dean shifted, dropping his legs and draining his beer. "Anyway, I'm gonna call it a night."  
Sam looked at [Y/N] just as she dared to glance up, her [E/C] eyes widening as she caught his hazel eyes locking on hers. She quickly turned to Dean, who waggled his eyebrows at her while Sam was left trying to make sense of it all. Dean laughed again.  
"Hey, [Y/NN], my bed has room for one more." He chuckled as her face went cherry red.  
"Ugh, grow up, Dean." [Y/N] growled, shoving back a stray lock of [H/L], [H/C] hair that had escaped her ponytail. She turned her attention away from the older man and back to her newspaper. "Good night, Old Man."  
Dean feigned being wounded for a moment, before striding out the door still laughing.  
"Sorry about my brother, he's got no shame when it comes to flirting." Sam looked at her apologetically, a hint of pain in his eyes. [Y/N] looked up at Sam, perplexed. "I guess Dean has his eye on you."  
"Ew. No way." [Y/N] burst out laughing at the mere thought. "Dean's a little too old for me, Sam. And I've seen the girls he picks up. There is no way I want sloppy seconds on that action."  
Sam chuckled, looking a bit relieved as he ran a hand through his long hair.  
A slightly awkward silence settled between them before [Y/N] stifled a yawn.  
"It's getting late, [Y/N]. Maybe you should call it a night." Sam suggested.  
"Yeah, probably. What about you?" [Y/N] hinted. "You ever gonna get a full eight hours in?"  
"There's still a lot to check." Sam yawned, then groaned. "Maybe in a bit."  
"OK then." The female hunter stood and stretched. "Good night, Sam."  
"Good night, [Y/NN]." Sam mumbled, then sat up ramrod straight. "I mean, [Y/N]."  
[Y/N] stared at him, shocked to hear him use Dean's nickname for her. Sam dropped his gaze to his laptop. She had tried calling him "Sammy" once, a nickname Dean often used, and Sam had immediately corrected her. Only Dean could get away with it, just as he had been the only one to call her [Y/NN]. They both felt the nicknames were a bit childish, so of course Dean insisted on using them.  
"Sorry." Sam's shoulders slumped. "I didn't mean to... It just slipped out."  
"I-it's OK, Sam. I didn't mind, really." She shook her head, smiling softly. "Coming from you, it's not so bad. If you want to call me [Y/NN] sometimes, I guess I wouldn't mind."  
"Really?" Sam brightened. "Good night... [Y/NN]."  
\--------------------  
A couple days later, Sam asked [Y/N] if she wanted to help him with his research, only to have her briefly excuse herself to ask Dean about a noise her car was making, so she knew how to explain it to her mechanic. Sam thought Dean had been maintaining [Y/N]'s car since she moved into the bunker. He couldn't understand why she needed a mechanic when Dean knew how to maintain the Impala, but he did not question her on it.  
When she came into the library an hour later, and sat beside him opening an old book on mythology, Sam could not remember why he was so concerned about [Y/N] taking her car to a mechanic. When she mentioned that she had the Lord of the Rings movies on DVD and was thinking about doing a marathon movie watching session that evening and wondered if Sam wanted in, Sam completely forgot about his concern over her car's maintenance.  
\--------------------  
Sam Winchester stormed into the war room like a man on a mission. His eyes narrowed when he spotted Dean looking over a map and casually sipping on a glass of whiskey.  
"Dean, why is [Y/N] making you a pie?" Sam glared at his older brother, his fists clenched by his sides as he tried to keep his voice low. "She's been spending a lot of time with you lately. You know how I feel about her. Did you make a move on her?"  
"Dude, no!" Dean stared up at Sam from his chair. He raised an eyebrow. "Wait, she's making me a pie?"  
"Forget about the damn pie! Do you think she likes you?" Sam felt sick even asking the question.  
"Doubt it. [Y/N] and I, we're like cats and dogs." Dean smirked, taking a swallow of whiskey. "Look, man, she's just been spending time with me because she needed some advice. Seems there's a guy she likes, but she's unsure how to get his attention. That's all."  
Sam froze, staring at Dean as he tried to figure out who [Y/N] could possibly be interested in. He groaned, falling dejectedly into the nearest chair. "Her mechanic."  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
"I'm serious, man. I couldn't figure out why she had to ask you for advice about her car just to have someone else to fix it. But if she likes the guy, then it makes sense she'd take her car to him instead of having you fix it." Sam shook his head. "I should have listened to you, and just told her how I felt."  
"Calm down, Sammy. There's no mechanic. I still service her car. And it ain't me." Dean downed the last of his drink. "I think she made up the car problems as an excuse to talk to me without having to tell you why she needed to talk to me. She's a little shy, if you can believe it."  
"Did she tell you who the guy is?" Sam asked, not that it would make a difference if [Y/N] was already interested in someone.  
"Yes." Dean offered up no other information.  
"Dude, you're killing me. Who is it?" Sam rolled his eyes.  
"Can't tell you. [Y/N] made me promise, and she'd kill me if I broke my word." Dean stood and strode to the door. "At least, she'd give it her best shot. I'd still rather not have her pissed at me."  
"I'm your brother. You know I like her. C'mon, tell me who it is." Sam begged.  
"Sammy, you won't even let me tell her that you like her. I can't be keeping my word to you, but breaking my word to her. That ain't right, and you know it." Dean frowned. "But if you want to have a chance with her, you gotta tell her."  
The scent of warm cherry pie suddenly filled the room. [Y/N] stepped around Dean, carrying a freshly baked pie on a small stack of plates and three forks clutched in her fist, but her smile faltered as she caught sight of Sam. [Y/N] cast her [E/C] eyes down at the pie momentarily, but when her gaze lifted she was smiling again.  
"So Sam's found himself a possible girlfriend? I guess this is now a celebratory pie." She smiled at Sam, but her eyes were watery. "I'm happy for you, Sam. You deserve a nice woman."  
[Y/N] set down the pie and plates, nearly dropping the forks in the process. As she arranged the forks together, her hands trembled and she mumbled a hasty and nearly inaudible excuse about forgetting to turn off the oven as she nearly ran from the room.  
"Sammy, I'm gonna tell you right now, that oven thing is a lie." Dean ran a hand across his face. "Go after her, and friggin' tell her how you feel. You can't keep waiting."  
\--------------------  
[Y/N] pressed a hand to her mouth to stifle her sobs, as tears streamed down her cheeks. She leaned weakly against the sink. She had finally worked up the nerve to ask Sam on a date only to find out she was too late. Her heartache overwhelmed her and she couldn't bear to hear Sam and Dean discuss it, so she made a feeble excuse and fled the room. And now she stood alone in the kitchen crying.  
She confided in Dean about her feelings for Sam and the older Winchester had encouraged her to talk to Sam until [Y/N] confessed her worries that Sam did not share her feelings. Dean suggested some movies that he knew his younger brother enjoyed but had not seen recently, and his advice seemed to work as Sam and [Y/N] had stayed up chatting for a few hours after their movie marathon ended. [Y/N] thought it was a good sign, and she had made the pie to thank Dean for the suggestion. But now it seemed they both were wrong, since Sam had found someone else.  
[Y/N] ran her palm across her eyes, trying to wipe away her tears but they still fell. She heard footfalls in the hallway, and knew Dean would understand she was upset. She was glad he came to check on her, even if she would rather he not see her crying over losing his brother.  
"You were right, I should have said something. I should have just told Sam I liked him." She turned to face Dean, only to find Sam standing in the doorway, hazel eyes wide. [Y/N] froze where she stood, tears still rushing down her face.  
Sam rushed to her, wrapping his strong arms around her and pulling [Y/N] to his broad chest. He rubbed soothing circles on her back as she sniffled. "Please don't cry, [Y/NN]." He lightly kissed the top of her head. "I like you, too. I don't ever want to be the reason for your tears."  
She lifted her head to meet his gaze, and Sam dipped his head to catch her lips in a tender kiss which she lovingly returned. He cupped her cheek in his hand, his thumb rubbing lightly against her tear stained cheek.  
"Just so you know, I wanted to do that for a while." Sam rumbled lowly, smiling down at [Y/N]. "You were the one Dean and I were talking about when you showed up with that pie. There's no one else for me, but you."  
"I feel like we are about to drive Dean nuts with chick flick moments." [Y/N] grinned up at Sam. "I'm really happy that we feel the same way about each other, Sam. Especially because I fell pretty hard for you."  
"Did you really? That makes me feel better about being head over heels for you." Sam beamed at her, then leaned down and kissed her with more passion, his fingers entwined in her [H/L], [H/C] locks. When he pulled out of the kiss, he chuckled. "Wonder if Dean's eaten that whole pie yet?"  
"It's Dean. That pie is done." [Y/N] laughed. "Besides, you are a whole lot better than some silly pie. I'd rather cuddle up with you anytime."  
"That can definitely be arranged, [Y/NN]." Sam grinned, scooping her up in his arms and sneaking a quick kiss. "I feel a date night coming on."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was the result of a request from a follower on dA. Basically, she wanted a "Sam and Reader story with lots of fluff." The rest was left up to me. There will be some more Sam x Reader stories/chapters in the future, but I'm more of a Dean fan, so don't expect a lot of Sam stories from me.
> 
> All my works here are re-postings from my dA account (user name is thaliat), I am not stealing anyone's work. No one has made accusations, I am just getting ahead of it as a precaution. Feel free to send me a message on dA and I will corroborate it, should you want proof.


End file.
